Tout le monde peut changer
by x-Princessofdeath-x
Summary: Qui est cette jeune fille au visage caché qui a réussi, sans le savoir, à voler le cœur de notre Gaara? Venez découvrir leur histoire…


«Mais où est passé ce foutu parchemin?»

Elle alla à l'étagère du haut, rien. L'armoire du bas, rien. Elle cherchait encore une fois parmi tous les parchemins divers qu'elle avait jetés au sol. Elle les ouvrait, avant de les jeter au loin en voyant que ce n'était pas celui qu'elle cherchait.

«Rhaaa… Mais il faut que je le trouve sinon Shizuma-sensei ne va jamais me pardonner» dit-elle, complètement paniquée

Effectivement, quelques jours auparavant, sa sensei lui avait prêté un parchemin pour que celle-ci puisse améliorer une de ses techniques. Malheureusement, une des servantes de la résidence de l'Hokage l'avais pris et l'avait rangé dans la salle des parchemins (qui, soit disant passant, en contient plusieurs milliers).

Elle continuait de soulever des papiers, renversant tout sur son passage, sous l'œil étonné d'Ebisu qui venait juste de rentrer dans la salle.

Ce fut seulement quelques minutes après qu'elle remarqua sa présence. Elle se leva rapidement, et épousseta sa jupe pour se redonner contenance.

«Qu'y a-t-il Ebisu-Sensei?» demanda-t-elle.

«Bonjour Nagisa. Je voulais tout simplement vous demander si vous n'aviez pas vu votre jeune frère.»

«Konohamaru? S'est-il encore sauvé?» demanda-t-elle

«Oui, avec en plus deux de ses amis, Moegi et Udon»

«Mais pourquoi est-ce important? Ils doivent être en train de jouer avec Naruto» dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

«Si ce n'était que ça», soupira-t-il «mais c'est aujourd'hui que les guenins des autres villages doivent commencer à arriver, pour l'examen de sélection des chûnins. Il ne faut surtout pas que le jeune maitre crée des ennuis qui pourraient mettre le village dans une situation compromettante»

«Hum, je comprends» fit-elle pensive. «Si tu veux je peux m'en charger, il m'écoutera» dit-elle

«Oui, bien sur» répondit-il avec soulagement

«Mais pourrais-tu te charger de faire le ménage» dit-elle toujours en souriant et en pointant du pouce toute la pagaille qu'elle venait de faire

«Que… Quoi? Mais, je…» balbutia-t-il confus

«Super, je savais que tu allais accepter!» Dit-elle en sautant par la fenêtre, avant que celui la retienne

«NAGISA!»

OoOooooOOoooOoooOOoooOOoOooOoooOOooooOOOoooOOOOooo OoOo

Elle avait presque traversé tout le village et n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Konohamaru. Autrement dit, elle était furieuse. Dès qu'elle le verrait… En tout cas, elle espèrerait surtout que ce petit n'avait pas fait de bêtises…

Elle passait rapidement de toit en toit, ses longs cheveux blancs volant librement derrière elle. Ces magnifiques cheveux blancs étaient propres au clan Tamao auquel elle appartenait. C'était un clan très réputé dans son village grâce aux techniques secrètes qui étaient propres à ses membres. En effet, ils avaient la particularité de pouvoir utiliser leur chakra à l'extérieur de leurs corps, ce qui donnait une couleur fuchsia à celui-ci. Le chakra devenait solide, et les utilisateurs pouvait l'utiliser à leur guise, avec des techniques de plus en plus ardues à accomplir, ou nécessitant une plus grande quantité de chakra. Pour les experts, ils peuvent former une géante vague de chakra de plusieurs mètres de haut, pulvérisant tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage.

C'était un clan très strict, auquel de nombreuses règles étaient imposées. Par exemple, tous les membres du clan devaient porter un uniforme. Nagisa ne faisait pas exception. L'uniforme contrastait énormément avec ses cheveux, puisque celui-ci était presque entièrement noir. Elle portait un haut noir, complètement collé à peau, qui s'arrêtait au bas de sa poitrine, laissant son ventre avec ce filet commun aux ninjas. Le chandail continuait seulement sur son bras droit pour former une manche. L'autre était laissé entièrement nu, on pouvait voir des tatouages représentant longues flammes noires, ainsi que des symboles appartenant au clan Tamao. Sur ses deux mains on voyait des gants faits du même filet que sur son ventre. Le chandail montait jusqu'en haut de son nez, cachant la moitié de son visage, comme Kakashi. Les seules marques de couleur que l'on pouvait apercevoir étaient ce V blanc qui se montraient au bas de son cou, ainsi que le bandeau ninja qu'elle portait attaché sur son bras gauche. La seule chose qui ajoutait un peu de féminité dans son ensemble, était la jupe courte (toujours noire) qu'elle portait. Comme décoration, elle avait seulement une bande blanche qui faisait le tour de celle-ci. En dessous de sa jupe elle portait les shorts noirs de ninja, pour plus de mobilité. En plus de ça, elle avait également une ceinture noire à clou, qui ajoutait un petit côté rebelle à ce qu'elle portait. Le long de ses jambes, il y avait encore ce même filet, qu'elle mettait comme maille. Ensuite, comme tout ninja, elle portait également ses fameuses sandales tellement pratiques pour le combat. Lorsqu'on la regardait, on avait l'impression de se trouver devant une ninja parfaitement sérieuse, sans aucune émotion, ce qui était faux, car, comme vous le savez, ce qu'elle portait était l'uniforme des Tamao. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, contraire, elle adorait son uniforme, même s'il ne représentait pas vraiment sa personnalité. Tous ses amis proches la connaissaient comme elle était, alors ça ne posait pas vraiment de problème, sauf lorsqu'on la rencontrait pour la première fois.

Malgré le masque qu'elle portait, on pouvait deviner son visage aux traits doux, et son sourire toujours présent. Ses cheveux, complètement écartés de son visage, laissaient voir ses grands yeux noirs, avec un éclat spécial, qui permettait de deviner sa personnalité joueuse.

Sans se lasser, elle continuait de survoler les maisons, les petits marchés, les parcs… Elle arriva à un terrain d'entraînement, où elle aperçut Sasuke. Elle décida de s'arrêter pour lui demander s'il avait vu Naruto, et par la même occasion, son petit frère.

Elle s'arrêtait à quelques mètres de lui, le regardant faire. Il prenait des kunails et les lançait à grande vitesse. Pour attirer son attention vers elle, elle forma un petit kunail de chakra, et le lança vers la cible de Sasuke, atteignant son centre. Il se retourna automatique en remarquant l'arme fuschia, commune au clan Tamao. Niagisa lui fit un signe de la main, qu'il répondit avec un simple hochement de tête.

Après être arrivé à la même hauteur, ils se sourirent. À l'académie, ils avaient été de grands rivaux, s'amusant à celui qui aurait la meilleure note. Mais tout cela avait cessé après le massacre du clan Uchiwa. Nagisa avait été une des seules filles qui n'était pas tombé amoureuse de lui. C'est pourquoi il ne la méprisait pas comme les autres à l'époque. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient amis, car elle détestait sa personnalité froide et sans expression. D'accord, c'était comprenable, mais il y avait des gens qui avait vécu les pires horreur mais qui n'était pas devenu comme lui. C'était vraiment uniquement ça qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Tandis que lui était tout simplement indifférent à la vue de cette jeune fille, sauf pour ses capacités de combat, que même lui devait admettre qu'elles étaient assez impressionnantes pour une genin.

«Salut, Sasuke» dit-elle gentiment

«Nagisa.» fit-il froidement. Elle haussa un sourcil réprobateur face à cette attitude, mais continua sans le reprendre.

«Je me demandais si tu avais vu Naruto, ou plutôt, si tu l'avais vu avec Konohamaru?

«Hm, je ne sais pas s'il est avec lui, mais la dernière fois que j'ai vu Naruto, il était dans une ruelle, au nord du village»

«Quelle genre de ruelle? Il faut que le retrouve rapidement»

«Il y avait peu de maison autour, et elle entourée d'arbres, et il y avait une haute clôture de bois de chaque côté.» Dit-il, lasse.

«Oh, oui! Je vois d'où tu parles!» Dit-elle joyeusement «Merci!» lui lança-t-elle en partant rapidement.

Il la regarda s'éloigner un moment, avant de décider de la suivre à son tour, pour voir se qui ce tramait.

OoOooooOOoooOoooOOoooOOoOooOoooOOooooOOOoooOOOOooo OoOo

Elle monta à nouveau sur les toits, encore plus vite qu'auparavant, car maintenant qu'elle savait où elle devait aller, elle n'avait plus besoin de vérifier constamment en bas, pour essayer de voir son frère.

Une fois qu'elle jugea être assez proche de l'endroit que lui avait décrit Sasuke, elle ralentit et descendit du toit où elle se trouvait, pour pouvoir marcher. Elle commença à marcher, lorsqu'elle entendit des cris. Elle accéléra son rythme, priant pour que Konohamaru ne soit pas mêlé à ça.

Elle tourna au coin d'une rue et ce qu'elle vit la força à se figer. Son petit frère adoré était tenu par un genin, qui menaçait de le frapper. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour qu'elle senti une rage indescriptible monter en elle. Non seulement ce type allait battre un plus jeune que lui, mais en plus ce jeune était son Konohamaru. Elle fit plusieurs signes ninjutsu avec ses mains et dit : **_Fusion de totale_**. Cette technique consistait à ce que toutes les molécules du corps de l'utilisateur deviennent entièrement chargées de chakra, permettant à celui-ci de se fondre dans n'importe quelle matière (sol, mur, arbre) pour ensuite réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin. Les experts peuvent se déplacer par kilomètre en quelques secondes.

Elle rentra immédiatement sous terre, bougeant à très grande vitesse, pour ensuite réapparaître exactement où se trouvait Kankuro et son petit frère. Elle sorti rapidement de terre, surprenant le genin qui lâcha sa victime. Encore extrêmement en colère, elle saisit le bras de l'agresseur de Konohamaru, le tournant violemment, pour ensuite lui administrer un coup de pied latéral en se retournant sur elle-même. Le coup fut tel que Kankuro fut projeté contre la barrière, en créant un trou béant.

Essayant de retrouver son calme, elle le regardait d'un menaçant, lui et la genin qui l'accompagnait, quand elle sentit une petite main tirer faiblement sa manche.

«Onee-chan…» pleurnicha son frère, essuyant ses larmes.

Elle fondit en voyant ce tableau, elle le prit dans ses bras, le soulevant de terre. Le petit accrocha ses jambes autour de sa taille, les deux mains entourant son cou. Quant à elle, elle le soutenait seulement grâce à un ses bras. Elle l'embrassa sur la tête pour le calmer.

«Du calme, du calme, tout va bien, onee-chan est là…» dit-elle gentiment

Elle se tourna vers les autres personnes présentes, c'est-à-dire, Naruto, Sakura, Moegi et Udon. Sous son regard, les quatre s'agenouillèrent, face contre terre (Naruto plus difficilement que les autres). Nagisa soupira face à cette attitude, qu'elle trouvait antique. Ce trop grand respect pour la famille de l'Hokage était lassant. Elle n'aimait qu'on la considère supérieur juste par rapport à son grand-père. De sa main libre, elle souleva Moegi et dit aux autres de faire pareil. Naruto se leva sans problème, tandis que Sakura et Udon hésitèrent plus longtemps.

«Vous savez que je n'aime pas quand vous faîtes cela» leur dit-elle doucement… «Considérez-moi comme une ninja normale» continua-t-elle en souriant.

Ensuite, elle reporta son attention sur les genins de Suna. Son expression changea du tout au tout. Tant elle avait l'air douce et aimante avec son frère, tant elle avait l'air en colère et menaçante lorsqu'elle se retourna vers ces deux-là.

Elle s'exclama, furieuse : «Savez-vous qui vous avez menacé de frapper? Il s'agit de Konohamaru, le petit-fils de Sarutobi-Sama, l'Hokage du village!»

«Et est-ce que tu sais que tu viens de frapper? Le fils du Kazakage!» répliqua Kankuro en relevant difficilement à l'aide Témari.

Oups


End file.
